Natural In Love
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Base on the game Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 N falls in love with Rosa who holds the same passion as he does about Pokémon, but does the girl's heart belong to another her rival Hugh. Found out in this love triangle as N battles these confusing feelings for Rosa as they fight off evil Team Plasma and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading some stories some I like some I don't like, but get the plot and yet another story appears this is my story of Unova Region. Love at first sight when N meets a trainer and her passion for her Pokemon catches his heart. Enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter One**

Her hair was long and her eyes were a lovely blue, and when Team Plasma challange her and him to a battle he notice something about her with her Pokemon. N started to notice other things about her. She was wearing a pink and white tennis visor instead of a hat and has her hair tied up into two large buns fastened with yellow ribbons and has pigtails hanging down to her waist. She was wearing a pink tank top tied with a bow around her neck like a halter top under a sky blue and white quarter length top with a fully pink semi-Poké Ball printed on the chest area. Along with the tops she was wearing frilly flared yellow shorts over opaque black tights with pink socks. Her hi-top shoes are sky blue and white with yellow laces. Rosa he remember her staying when they met and he challange her to a Pokemon.

"OK, N let's battle." Rosa said getting a Pokeball from her large pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder. "Here I come go Pignite."

"Right, indeed go my friend Zorua." N said summoning his Pokemon to battle field.

"I maybe a beginner trainer but I listen to my mentors when I went to Pokemon school." Rosa said with confident and a smile.

"Very well brats but you can learn so much in a battle." said the Plasma grunt.

"Enough talk battle go!"

"Heart racing oh yeah it's the thill of the challange that brings trainer and Pokemon together." Rosa said clutching her fist together. "And just let you know N I'm going to take the bad Team Plasma out."

"You are?" N asked confuse.

"Yeah!" Rosa said with a sweet smile. "Your's cares about Pokemon when the other team care about taking Pokemon and treating them so cruelly it's wrong I'm going to bring them down and get Hugh's little sister's Pokemon back from them."

"Really!" N said then smiled. "Then you share the same views as I do."

The battle quick but to N it felt longer as his heart kept beat fast as Rosa countered each attack with her Pignite. Everytime Pignite got hurt it made Rosa more deturmen to beat Team Plasma and his heart beat faster. Was it the thill of the battle that Rosa was talking about or something more. Two years ago his Zoroark laid a egg and it hatch into this Zorua. Team Plasma ran off after being beaten by them and N needed to regroup with the others to form a plan. Maybe Zorua would be better off with Rosa a gift for her to see how she would react.

"Rosa!" N said taking the Pokeball holding Zorua. "Here take Zorua with you on your jounrney."

"Are you sure?" Rosa asked confuse. "But I can't simply take your Pokemon. I mean I can trade you one of mine for Zorua."

"No you don't have too. Here take Zorua he'll be better off with you then me." N said

Surprise everyone else would've just took the Pokemon and leave, but Rosa wouldn't just take someone's Pokemon just like that. Trading? Really she wouldn't to give up a Pokemon she bonded with in order to take Zorua like she wanted to do it right. Somehow this made N smile at her kindness. Rosa was going through her hangbag trying to pick a Pokemon to trade with, but couldn't decide which Pokemon to choose she took out Pidove and yet look sad.

"I just got you and I really don't want to trade you or any of my Pokemon." Rosa said as she look at her Pokeballs. "Let's go to the Pokemon Centre and after we get our Pokemon healed up we can trade then."

"Sure!" N said noticing Rosa smile it was sad.

Strange smiles are happy not sad and yet her smile was sad. They waited for their Pokemon being checked over by Nurse Joy and Audino. Rosa sat down next to N how unusle to have just a letter for a name. He said it was short for something, but didn't say and Rosa didn't want to bother him with such a silly thing. The Pokemon Centre's doors open and Hugo walk through the doors.

"Hugh!" Rosa said smiling as she run up to Hugh. "Hi how you doing?"

"I am well and yourself?" Hugh said greeting Rosa with a smile.

"I'm fine got five Pokemon now just getting them check up by Nurse Joy and Audino had a crazy Pokemon battle with some creeps." Rosa explained. "Hugh their the people that took your sister's Pokemon."

"Are you sure?" Hugh asked. "What do they look like?"

"That's Hugh? Huh? He seems impietent, but pietent with her." N said then thought of something. "I can't make her take Zorua or allow her to trade one of own for Zorua."

Nurse Joy and Audino come out with N's Pokemon as Rosa explained about her battle with Team Plasma this morning. N request Nurse Joy to give Zorua to Rosa it would be for the better then to trade off one of own to him. N smiled at Rosa and Nurse Joy looked at the young man, and somehow knew what the boy was thinking but didn't know it himself. Nurse Joy nodded in agreement and as she gave Rosa her Pokemon Rosa notice there was an extra Pokeball.

"I thought you said you got five Pokemon now not six?" Hugh said looking confuse.

"I did!" Rosa said confuse. "Erm, Nurse Joy I think there's been a mistake."

"No, mistake the young man who left ten minutes ago wanted you to take care of this Pokemon saying he couldn't bring himself to trade one of your Pokemon for this Pokemon." Nurse Joy explained.

Rosa was confuse at this N just gave Zorua completely away to her at The Pokemon Centre. Rosa smiled it was sweet of N to let her have Zorua like that without her losing her other Pokemon. She had to make it up to him somehow and someday hopefully very soon. Rosa took the six Pokeballs and put them into her hangbag. She waited at The Pokemon Centre for Hugh and they continued their jounrney together.

 **And stopping there I know abit corny, but I don't care keeping anime style my second passion. What's my first? Superheroes ;p OK we continue soon as N regroup with some of Sages that are still loyal to him as he seeks their advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been reading some stories some I like some I don't like, but get the plot and yet another story appears this is my story of Unova Region. Love at first sight when N meets a trainer and her passion for her Pokemon catches his heart. Enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter Two**

One Sage remain loyal and he was the wisest of them, and there were a few remaining members of Team Plasma in their knight theme uniforms. They were handing in their reports to both N and the Sage Rood. Ghetsis had escape Internatural Police and reform a new Neo Team Plasma that steal people's Pokemon in order to take over the world. Yet, N couldn't focus on the reports. His mind was on Rosa and how she cares about her Pokemon. She couldn't bare to trade her Pokemon for another Pokemon. Her heart belong to the Pokemon she loves and cares about. N, smiled as he remembered his childhood playing with the wild Pokemon.

"Sire!" the Sage Rood said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" N said coming out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry wise one, but my mind isn't focus on the reports. My father's Ghetsis has been seen stealing Pokemon even from children and my mind is on one trainer."

"A trainer?" the Sage Rood said thinking. "By chance is it a girl name Rosa?"

"Yes!" N answered. "She has long brown hair and lovely blue eyes. She reminds me how happy I was long ago as a child. I feel so happy when I'm with her."

"Humph! N sire you are after human and have a heart I believe you are going through puberty." the Sage Rood explained. "Which at your age is normal. You are a boy and she a girl true there are some cases, but nevermind them you as a young man at your age will start noticing the opposit sex."

"Opposit sex?" N said stock. "Oh, dear! She is quite attractive and we are human. Sage Rood I need your help with all this."

"I know again quite normal to be confuse and I know Ghetsis has return seeking revenge, and world domation by stealing strong Pokemon." Sage Rood said getting up from his seat. "Sire have no fear a princess you will have and she will be your queen when you marry."

"Marry?" N said surprise.

Puberty! A beautiful princess! Marriage! His future queen! All this was too much for him. N's heart was racing and he need air so he got up and left quickly. Sage Rood look at him and smiled understanding what N was going through the young man was after all very young, and Ghetsis wasn't exactly a great father after N's mother sadly passed away. Ah, the first Queen of the castle she was lovely and kind if only she lived maybe Ghetsis wouldn't have become mad after her death.

"OK, Zorua let's train hard." Rosa said in Forest. "I want to prove to N that I took really good care of you and help you become really strong."

"Zo, zorua!" Zorua said with a smile.

"OK, Pignite!" Rosa said getting Pignite out. "Right, Pignite is a fire/fighting type and Zorua is a dark type weak against fighting type. We need to help you over come your weakness and Pignite's help we can do that. You guys up for it?"

"Pignite, pig, pig!" Pignite said blowing flames out of snout.

"Zorua!" Zorua said egare to train.

"Alright let's go!" Rosa said all fired up.

After N had left Zorua at the Pokemon Centre putting it's care into her hands to look after and care for Zorua. N didn't trade Zorua to Rosa like trainers normally do, but somehow N knew she didn't want to trade any of her Pokemon. Yes, some Pokemon with other Pokemon whether they needed an item to evolved, but sometimes trading Pokemon you bonded with is really hard to do and N knew in his heart Rosa didn't want to trade her Pokemon at all. Rosa's Xtransceiver rang.

"Hello!" Rosa said as she answered her Xtransceiver. "Ah, Nate how are you?"

"Hey, I'm not interouping anything I am?" Nate asked.

"No! Just training Zorua with Pignite." Rosa said shaking her head. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, check it out I'm in Virbank City cool huh?" Nate said showing Virbank City through his Xtransceiver. "You should come down. Your near it calling to my GPS there's a Gym here."

"Really! Cool! Send me the directions and I'll meet you at the Pokemon Centre there." Rosa said excitily.

"Sure! Here you coz!" Nate said sending the directions.

"Got them thanks be there soon." Rosa said turning off her Xtransceiver. "Change of plans guys. We're going to Virbank City."

Zorua and Pignite looked at each other confuse at Rosa's words. She got out their Pokeballs and return them both back into the Pokeballs. Rosa loves a challange and challanging Gym Leaders to collect bridges to get into The Pokemon League in order to become a Pokemon Master. As Rosa followed the directions sent from Nate, Rosa made her way to Virbank City, but unware to Rosa she was being watched by Anthea and Concordia under orders of Sage Rood.

 **And stopping there I left a clue for you guys if you notice it. Ha! Love to hear your answers. N learns he might have rivals in his path to Rosa's heart, but how can he prove his love for her? Find out in the next chapter. Remember to review please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been reading some stories some I like some I don't like, but get the plot and yet another story appears this is my story of Unova Region. Love at first sight when N meets a trainer and her passion for her Pokemon catches his heart. Enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter Three**

Rosa made it to Virbank City and what a sight clean air for a city? It looked better in person then in on Xtransceiver. Rosa took a deep breath and went towards to Pokemon Centre to met up with Nate. Anthea and Concordia still watching Rosa as they followed her to learn who this Nate person was?

"Nate!" Rosa called waving.

"Hey, Rosa you made it." Nate said waving back.

"That is Nate?" Anthea asked.

"Indeed!" Concordia said. "Wait, is that a Neo Team Plasma grunt?"

"Yes! Oh, no!" Anthea said worried. "He's trying to steal someone's Pokemon."

"Argh!" screamed a child.

"Give me that Pokemon now." the grunt demand.

"Hey, you leave that kid alone." Nate said.

"Nate, wait his a Team Plasma creep a bad one." Rosa said stepping forward. "I've got this. OK, jerk let's battle. You're not stealing anyone's Pokemon today."

"Humph bring it brat." the grunt said getting a Pokeball out. "After I've done with you two this kid's Pokemon is mine. Go Patrat!"

"Normal type." Nate said.

"Go!" Rosa said summoning her Pokemon.

Pignite come out snotting fire out of it's snout. Rosa smiled it was working as she battle the Neo Team Plasma grunt. Nate rooted for her so did Anthea and Concordia as they saw the battle. Pignite had the upper hand being a fighting type, but Patrat got the better hand when it got a hit on Pignite making fall back and turning into Zorua. All this time it was really Zorua disguise as Pignite using it's illusion trick abilty.

"Trying to throw me off girlie?" the grunt said annoyed. "Patrat use bite!"

"Zorua quick dodge it then use fake tears!" Rosa said.

Zorua dodge Patrat then began to cry throwing Patrat back seeing a crying Zorua. With it gurad down Rosa command Zorua to use fury swipes on Patrat hitting five times taking Patrat out with that move. Rosa fist bump for winning the battle the training with Pignite paid off. The Neo Team Plasma grunt returned Patrat then ran off getting away by throwing a smoke bomb and he was gone. The kid ran up to Rosa and gave her a hug to thank her for saving his Pokemon from the grunt. Nate gave Rosa a high five for winning the battle. Smiling, laughing it seems Rosa had known this boy Nate for a long time.

"Nate! There is another boy?" N asked worried.

"Yes sire!" Anthea said reporting back.

"Sage Rood what is our next move?" Concordia asked.

"Keep an eye on this Nate boy." Sage Rood said.

"And stop calling me sire!" N said getting up. "I am not a king for Pokemon or human I am Natural a trainer seeking peace for both Pokemon and human alike."

"Lord N!" Anthea said surprise.

"And stop calling me that too." N said getting annoyed. "I need to go. I am happy Rosa is raising Zorua very well, but these Neo Team Plasma grunt attacks are getiing worse. I must help Rosa in her mission."

Sage Rood saw N leave the building seeing the look on his face. Jeslousy is not a good look that Rosa's heart may belong to maybe two male trainers. The young lord is growing more and more everyday. Which isn't easy dealing with emotions and having to take on a theat, but what theate was he focus on Neo Team Plasma or two love rivals. Sage Rood shook his head and change his plans with Anthea and Concordia. Both girls nodded in agreement as they followed Sage Rood's orders.

"Hugh, is his name!" Anthea said looking at a photo of Hugh. "Sage Rood said he is Rosa's rival, but rivals have this habbit if their the opposite sex of become lovers."

"I see and yet she knows this Nate longer then Hugh!" Concordia said looking at the photo of Rosa and Nate together having lunch. "Hm, there is no hand holding or another signs of affection. Maybe the boy is gay?"

"Hm, not sure!" Anthea said thinking. "Sage Rood's orders are clear. We carefully watch these two male trainers and report back if either boy likes Rosa more then a friend, and if they encounter N on their travels."

"Yes sister." Concordia said agreeing with Anthea. "OK, Gothitelle come! I will watch Nate."

"Gardevoir come! I will Hugh good luck sister." Anthea said.

Both Gothitelle and Gardevoir eyes glowed teleporting Anthea and Concordia to their desations. N travelled to Castelia City hoping maybe Rosa would've be here the Pokemon Centre he remember first meetting Rosa outside a Pokemon Centre. Oh, Rosa he thought how lovely she was from angle. N smiled happily as he thought of her. He bumped into someone tall and male wearing a red tennis visor instead of a hat unlike previous male characters, and also a blue short-sleeved jacket with baggy beige shorts and a dri-fit swim suit underneath his exterior outfit. He was wearing red and black sneakers with white laces, and he was carrying a white messenger bag. He has messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. This was Nate.

 **And stopping there Nate and N met for the first time and what will N do? Will they battle for the love for Rosa or will Nate tell N how he really feels about Rosa? So many things go through N's head and Concordia is watching what will she do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been reading some stories some I like some I don't like, but get the plot and yet another story appears this is my story of Unova Region. Love at first sight when N meets a trainer and her passion for her Pokemon catches his heart. Enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter Four**

This was Nate the boy that Rosa knew what seems the longest and yet N didn't know what to say to the guy. Nate was rubbing his head it was the only thing he bumped when N bumped into him. He finally took notice of N who looked nervous at him. Nate smiled as he raise his hand in form of a greeting.

"Sorry about that I'm Nate." Nate said moving his hand for a shake.

"Oh, hello I'm N." N said taking Nate's hand and shake it.

"N? Ah, Rosa has told me about you, but you didn't tell her what N is short for?" Nate said.

"Oh, it's kinda embarrassing but it's short for Natural." N said turning a little red.

"Don't worry I thought my name was embarrassing, but a name is a name nothing more." Nate said with a smile. "You know Rosa didn't like her name because everyone at Pokemon school would call her Roserade because of her name."

"Really, I didn't know that, but I wouldn't be that cruel. Are all children like that?" N asked.

"Hm, not all I mean I did tease her about it, but then my mum told me off and I felt bad so I looked up Roserade to make her feel better." Nate explained. "Hey, N, Rosa told me you gave Zorua to her and you're a great trainer wanna battle?"

N was thrown back by this Nate was nothing he thought. Nothing cruel about him in fact they had somethings in common so he agreed to the battle. Concordia and Gothitelle arrive in Castelia City looking around they saw people and children ran towards one of the habours. They all sound excited but about what? There was Rosa noticing people going towards one of the habours. Then she saw Concordia and Gothitelle.

"Cool you have a Gothitelle." Rosa said walking up to Concordia. "I've got a Gothroita just evolved from Gothita. Oh, sorry I'm Rosa."

"Yes ... I am Concordia nice to meet you." Concordia said bowing polietily.

"May I please?" Rosa asked holding her PokeDex.

"Huh? Oh, yes but if you do have any questions please asked?" Concordia said wondering what Rosa was doing?

Rosa smiled happily as she attactive her PokeDex and it began to explained in a female voice about Gothitelle; _**Gothitelle the Astral Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Gothorita. Starry skies thousands of light-years away are visible in the space distorted by their intense psychic power. They can predict the future from the placement and movement of the stars. It can see the future from the movement of the stars. They can see Trainers' life spans, when it learns its Trainer's life span, it cries in sadness.**_ The PokeDex finish explaining about Gothitelle. Rosa turn off her PokeDex and put it away she sure loves learning about Pokemon the different types and species. Concordia saw this on Rosa's face and understand why N had fallen for her?

"Rosa?" Concordia said with a smile. "Did you know when you have a psychic type Pokemon since it's first form and you have raise it up to it's final form you can commutate with it willingly?"

"Wow! I didn't know that I guess me and Gothorita bond as well as you and Gothitelle we can commutate telepathically. So cool!" Rosa said excitily then she heared a coward's cheers. "Hey, I forgot something was happening there do you know."

"Gothitelle if you please teleport us there." Concordia said.

"Goth!" Gothitelle said her eye's began to glow blue.

Gothitelle teleport Concordia and Rosa to where the coward was cheering as two trainers battle with their Pokemon. Rosa and Concordia's eyes widen as they reckonise the two trainers battling. Nate and N were in a three on three Pokemon battle best out of two wins. Their battle had attacted a coward to come and watch the two battle. Concordia had put a hand over her mouth with stock. Concordia didn't think N would battle Nate was it for Rosa she didn't know or even know what to do?

"Nate! N!" Rosa called out to the boys.

"Rosa?" N and Nate said surprise to see her.

"Please tell me this is a friendly battle?" Rosa said annoyed both hands on her hips.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how strong N is with his Pokemon." Nate explained with a smile.

"Oh, brother!" Rosa said rolling her eyes. "And I can't believe I'm related to you."

"Related? You and Rosa are related?" N asked stocked.

"Yeah, we're cousins why?" Nate asked.

"Then I have no fear then shall we continue with our battle friend." N said smiling.

"Oh, yeah let's go Servine Vine Whip!" Nate said commanding.

"Dodge Emolga and use Spark!" N said countering Nate's Pokemon.

They were cousins N thought no wonder they know each other for a long time they were related which means Nate only cares about Rosa's because she was family. This was a weight off N's shoulders as it was on Concordia's shoulders. She decide to send a telepathic message to Anthea through Gardevoir. The battle end with a draw between the two boys and they ended their double defeat on a laugh. Nate and N join Rosa and Concordia in the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy attended to the Pokemon once more as the four have lunch.

 **And stopping there after learning that he has nothing to worry about things happening between Rosa and Nate as their cousin. Meanwhile Anthea watches Hugh to learn if the young man is interested in Rosa, but Neo Team Plasma butts in and Anthea has to help him out.**


End file.
